The Ghost of Irina
by Twilight Writer Forever
Summary: Bella moves to a ranch on the outskirts of Forks so her parents can pursue their life long dreams. But once she gets there she seems to find an unexpected guest and a new... family?


**A/N: Thank you for reading my story :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, if I did this would be a book not a fanfiction. (This story is mine and to only be used by be unless granted permission and all that stuff. Basically don't steal or you'll never see the ending of the story…)**

**ALL HUMAN**

**BPOV**

I sat the forest green couch reading one of my favorite books, _Romeo and Juliet, _while enjoying a chocolate chip granola bar. I sat there for a while reading and chewing until I heard shuffling, a door closing, and a heavy sigh. I looked over to see my beloved father, Charlie home from a long day at the clothing factory. Charlie looked over at me with a huge grin plastered on his face. I could see happiness in his eyes as well as what I assumed uncertainty.

"Isabelle. What's for dinner?" he asked. I was sure he was hiding something now by his tone of voice.

"Parmesan chicken, do you want to have an early dinner or wait an hour?" I asked, uncertainty growing in my voice as well.

"Uh, let's have it now. Could you please call your mother?"

I nodded and got up creasing the top of page 56 in my book before placing it on the mahogany coffee table and going to find Renee. I walked to her room and found her room was strangely neat, as it has been the past few days. Come to think of it, both of my parents have been acting strange the past few days. I was going to ask about but every time I brought it up, all conversation grew quiet and they gave the same dull reply, _what do you mean?_

Next I walked into my mother's study. I knew her true ambitions were never to be a doctor but a rancher and own a small library for some strange reason. She looked up at me after I cleared my throat loudly a couple of times.

"Mom, dinner time."

She nodded and followed me to the kitchen. I walked in and discovered the table already set by Charlie (of course everything was in the wrong place) and my parents sat together and set a place for me all the way across the table. We said grace and started to dig in. Once my mouth was full and I couldn't talk, Charlie seized the opportunity to say something.

"Isabella Marie Swan, your mother and I have an announcement…" Then they both looked down at their plates to hide their nervousness.

"Your mother and I have decided to… to…" Renee patted Charlie's hand for comfort and continued for him.

"Honey… We're moving… Not to the next city this time… Kind of to the top of the country… The outskirts of Forks, Washington to be exact… Say something honey… Please don't be mad at us…"

My eyes were bulging out of my head. I thought Phoenix was the last move. I thought I was settled for sure. I don't know what I feel. I feel thousands of emotions at once. I feel mostly hate and anger. I also feel shock and confusion. After a minute I sated to feel light headed. Then I remembered that I wasn't breathing. After a few gasps for air the realization hit me. We're moving. We're moving. Those two words kept playing back in my head like a skip on a record. I grabbed my plate, my anger fuming, I marched toward my room only to trip and spill sauce on the carpet.

"Fuck!" I didn't care if my parents herd me, right now, my mouth has no filter. I slammed the door putting all the anger I felt into it only to have the door break off it's hinges.

"Shit! Just my luck!" I stumbled onto the bed and put my plate on my nightstand. Food already forgotten I curled up into a tight ball and wept myself to sleep thinking _this was supposed to be the last time. I've made so much history here. We've lived here now for ten years and they just make a decision with my damn consent. "Oh let's not worry about Isabella. Just using her nickname, Isabelle will butter it up. She's been through this before." _

All through the night I kept waking up only to be stabbed by the reality of the situation. Thinking those thoughts and crying harder each time. My best friend Angela and her boyfriend Ben as well as my boyfriend Mike. All gone. Forever. I know nothing will be the same. They always say, _we'll keep in touch_ or _We'll come visit_ but it's NEVER like that… _**NEVER!**_ I shouted in my mind. Slipping into a deep sleep and to waken repeatedly at least another five times.

The last time I awaken it was three o' clock in the morning. My father had stopped by around ten to tell me we leave tomorrow night. Well in this case, tonight. I stepped out onto my balcony. Living the luxurious life of an owner of a large yet exclusive clothing factory/ designer isn't good enough for them. No, they just want to "settle down" and quite the high life. Of course we still own the clothing line but we have to add a middle man, making our designs way less exclusive and selling them for less. I was going to inherit that factory and show my designs. I've always had a design gift like my father. In fact, I was the designer for the whole women's line while he did the men's.

I stared up at the sky forgetting my worries and making out constellations. This always was a spot for me to enjoy life, forget the hard things and remember when you were three and wanted to count all the stars or run to the sun or dig a hole to China… I fell asleep for the final time there on the bench I sat on for many years in my robe leaning against the edge of the balcony. *sigh* The beginning of a new life… again…


End file.
